Happy ever After?
by Insistence
Summary: This is basically how I think the manga/anime of Naruto should be told from this point on and this is only my opinion of how I want it to end, not how it will end. I picked out the pairings based on how I wantd the characters to pair. About Sasuke mostly.
1. When Boy meets Girl

Setting: This first part is basically the story of what happened while Sasuke was with Orochimaru.

I do not own any Naruto characters but I did however make up the mystery woman.

"Orochimaru are you sure this a good idea?" Kabuto asks.

"Kabuto I know you do not doubt my judgment…"

"Of course not… it's just that…," as Kabuto trails off Orochimaru looks towards the dark

corner where Sasuke suddenly appears. "I'm ready to begin training now", Sasuke says

glaring at Orochimaru. "Now now no need to be hasty…I brought you something

interesting" says Orochimaru as he smiles sinisterly. "Being rude again…you still have no

manners…you have not learned a thing", Kabuto says as he glares at Sasuke. "Whatever",

Sasuke replies dismissing Kabuto then he moves from the darkness into the dimly lit part

of the cave where Orochimaru, Kabuto, and someone else was standing off to the side of

Orochimaru. Just then the unknown person speaks revealing that it is a woman. "What the

hell is this! Orochimaru do you want me to take away another body of yours?" "Now now

don't be feisty he's going to be my next vessel" replies Orochimaru. "Vessel eh? Ok he'll

do. You there boy come on." She takes a step into the light towards Sasuke and he can

visibly see her. Sasuke's eyes suddenly grow bright red as he glares at the arrogant

female attempting to catch her in his genjutsu. She glares back at him and her eyes turn

bright purple. Then she turns and glares at Orochimaru coldly and replies, "I hope he is

as good as you say he is or else I'll kill you, he doesn't look like much." As Sasuke contiunes to

glare at her with his Sharingan he realizes _What??? It's not working…who is this girl?_

He then draws his sword and with precision and speed he has his sword at her throat,

yet she doesn't even seem shocked or surprised. He looks coldly at Orochimaru, "I don't have time to

waste on anymore useless losers. You promised to teach me a new jujutsu...Orochimaru." "But this is

so much better, you wanted to train and here is the perfect training partner...eh Sasuke-kun?"

replies Orochimaru curiously. "Never underestimate your opponents." the mysterious female states to an

unsuspecting Sasuke. He then realizes that at the time when his sword touched her neck her sword

was already drawn and aimed at the back of his neck, the tip right on his spinal cord. "Hmm…perfect lets

go.", replies Sasuke obviously impressed but showing it in his usual cold manner. As they leave Orochimaru

and Kabuto watch their departure with curiosity. "Interesting, don't you agree Kabuto?" "Yes very…maybe they

both could learn some manners… but why didn't you tell him… I mean she could kill him...right?" Kabuto questions.

"I'm just curious is all.", says Orochimaru smiling sinisterly. Sasuke leads the female to an open field

where he and Orochimaru practiced. Once they get there, they immediately draw their

swords, Sasuke flows Chidori through his sword and the female's sword glows purple as

their swords clash in a battle of wills. As soon as the swords clash Sasuke notices that his

Chidori is dispelled. He then quickly replaces his sword into his sheath and uses his fire

style jutsu. It is also quickly dispelled by a water jutsu of hers and she has not one scratch

or burn on her. He then ups the level of his fire jutsu by jumping in the air filling the

large field, which was quickly turned into a crater shortly after their battle began, with

fire. The whole crater he lit with fire quickly fills with water dispelling his fire. Then the

water quickly drains as he lands back in the crater and he is almost hit by her fist as he

dodges her close attack with precision. Her point of impact now being the crater wall to

his astonishment the whole crater wall crumbles creating a double crater, however the

side she hit being bigger than the original side they were fighting in. Just then

Orochimaru and Kabuto appear on the top edge of the newly created crater facing her as

her fist is still suspended in mid air. "Perfect, you two will be training together from now

on. Sasuke, I will still train you but this way you can get practice in when I am gone…"as

soon as he finishes his sentence a purple arrow grazed past his ear almost slicing it but

taking pieces of his hair hitting a mountain of rock behind him. The rock dissolves to

dust. "The next one won't miss…that's a promise... Don't interfere!" says the female. "How

dare you, you ungrateful…" begins a disgruntled Kabuto but he is cut off by Orochimaru.

"Sasuke I will put you in charge of her from now on, you will practice with her and see

that she gets the necessities. Every time you do this I guarantee you that you will get stronger.

As you can see she is a formidable opponent. Please escort her back to her quarters". "But

Orochimaru-sama...you intend to keep her around after she…" begins Kabuto yet again only to

be cut off by Orochimaru once again. "Kabuto I don't have time to punish an ungrateful child

now lets go." He begins to slowly vanish in flames. Kabuto glares at the female then slowly

vanishes in flames behind Orochimaru. Sasuke silently studies the female. _She is a unique _

_individual after all… did I see fear in __Orochimaru's eyes? Is he scared of her or curious? What purpose _

_does she hold; does he __intend to use her for? Who is she?_ Her gaze meets Sasuke's after Kabuto

fully vanishes and she boldly observes him silently as well. He then breaks their stare as

he turns to walk back towards their hideout underground. He then realizes that she is still

standing where her left her. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?", Sasuke

asks. He begins to walks towards their hide out again while she reluctantly follows him

this time. He begins to think of what Orochimaru proposed to him. _There is so much_

_about my opponent's skills and abilities that I don't know, but I must learn. She is a good_

_opponent indeed, neither my Sharingan nor my Kasengi sword infused with Chidori_

_seemed to work against her. On top of that she is a water type; however she seems to be a_

_wind type as well. I can't tell which her more dominant one is. What was that purple aura_

_flowing through her? Is that her chakra? What was that purple arrow she shot at_

_Orochimaru, I did not see a bow on her just her sword? By practicing with her can I_

_really become stronger? If Orochimaru is scared of her and she believes she can kill him,_

_then why is she here? I will take Orochimaru up on his offer then._ As he concludes his

thoughts he then questions her, "you…who are you?" "What's it to you?", she replies. He is

taken aback for a moment before he replies, "It's nothing…If you are to be my opponent

then it won't matter." As they make their way to her living quarter where Orochimaru

informed him that he'd be taking her through his cursed seal, he sees dents all over the

walls in her room. "The smaller dents are when I first started here a few months ago. I've

trained myself thus far and through my progression they became wider and wider. My

last quarter was that dead end of rock we passed on the way here.", she informs Sasuke. He

begins to question Orochimaru's plans wondering why he had been keeping her from

everyone excluding Kabuto whom was taking care of her at first he presumed because he

did not seem shocked about her presence. He thought he knew of all the people

Orochimaru had in his possession, however it appears Orochimaru has a hidden agenda

with this girl. She breaks his concentration, "Sasuke?" He looks at her. "The name is

Suteki (素敵)."


	2. Assesment

"The name is Suteki.", she repeats. "Why are you telling me now?" Sasuke asks. "Because…I can hate you."

**2 years pass since their first encounter and since they have been with Orochimaru. They have been practicing together all that time. Orochimaru is starting to make preparations.**

Sasuke walks toward the dead end entrance to his opponent's quarter. He had begun to

look forward to these training practices even more than training with Orochimaru. He

could feel and see the difference in his strength from how he used to be and he is sure

that leaving Konoha was the best move for him because he probably wouldn't be nearly

as strong as he is now. _It is almost time_, he thinks to himself. The time was drawing near

for his revenge and the barriers of his brother's skill versus his skill were blurring rapidly.

As he approached the door he could see it was cracked slightly open and he could hear

the battle cries of his opponent. _Good, _ he thought smiling inwardly, _she's warmed up…this should_

_make for an interesting battle today._ He was pleased with his opponent and not many

things pleased him. He never figured out why Orochimaru kept her existence from his other

subordinates and only allowed himself and Kabuto know about her, but it did not matter

to him one way or the other. As long as she continued to be interesting and a good

opponent then he was satisfied. Every time he fought her he learned something new. She

was doing very well strengthening her weaknesses. When he first fought her, he was

under the impression that she had no weaknesses because neither his sword with Chidori

nor his Sharingan worked on her. As soon as he walked in their battlefield that

Orochimaru made for them in their new hideout their blades collided. "Good you're ready",

said Sasuke. "Always... I live and breathe for this", replied Suteki. As their battle unfolds,

minutes quickly turn into hours, yet neither of them seem to notice. Finally, as they reach

another stalemate, Sasuke walks towards the door to leave and go to his room to rest.

"Wait…I'm not done…we're not done, let's keep going", she says as she punches the floor

where he was last standing. He is now facing the door behind her. "We're human and

you obviously need rest", he replies. "When is the last time you slept?", he questions her. "It doesn't

matter", she replies as she turns to face him, "I don't have time for that." As he focuses more

he sees the bags under her almond slanted eyes that became more prominent now that he

paid attention contrasting against her pale white skin. He saw determination set on her heart shaped

face. She wears her hair flipped to one side covering the left side of her face as it flowed

to her chest. The rest of her midnight purple hair was pinned up in the back as the over

flow ran down to the center of her back. He found out her hair was purple when he saw

her in the light outside because even in the dimly lit room it looked black. Her hair that was pinned up was a

purple clip that matched her purple kimono. Her kimono was different than his traditional one. It

was tight fitting and it had a high collar and it fit snugly to her high protruding chest held together by three black

buttons, it is now called a Chinese dress. The front was fully covered, yet the back was revealed and shaped like a

crescent moon connected with a five point star. The dress was long and it ran all the

way down to her ankles yet it had a slit on the sides of it that ran all the way up to

her mid thigh, the loose flaps drifted easily between her legs exposing her legs for the

most part. By any standard she was beautiful. He remembered when he first saw her she

acted like an arrogant pampered princess yet she still was beautiful then. For the 2 years that

he had known her thus far, he never really fully assessed her looks until now. Right now she

needed sleep because the bags under her eyes were a big contrast to her pale skin. "We're

done…you need sleep", he says with a little more authority. "How dare you tell me what I need",

she says frowning as she punches the place where he was standing creating a huge crater in

the floor. "If you keep loosing your temper and going on like that we won't have a place

to train anymore…", you said Sasuke starts only to be interrupted. "I can't stop…I can't rest…not

until I kill him. I must kill him." Just then she collapses and Sasuke catches her in his

arms before she hits the floor. "Him?", he asks as he steadies her against him. She looks up

at him and then down as she clenches her fist and replies, "yes him…Seishu…my

brother." His eyes go wide in surprise, "your brother…you must kill him!?", he states and

asks at the same time. "Yes!", she looks in his eyes and then looks back down.


	3. Past of Suteki

May I, she asks him. He lifts a questioning eyebrow then nods his head in agreement. She then lifts her hand and touches his face which sets off a whirl of memories in his mind. They are not his memories so he focuses on her memories as her history unfolds to him. While he is viewing her memories she is also viewing his memories. (Everyone should know what happened to him I will do a short summary).

In an unknown location, here lies the wandering village of the Kakurete (隠れた) Clan.

The leader of this clan was Katsutoshi (利口な) Senshin. His wife was a priestess name

Michiko (which also means beautiful) Senshin. They had two kids, his 6 year old son

Kyuuseishu (救世主) Senshin and his 8 month daughter Suteki (which means beautiful

or lovely) Senshin. Katsutoshi and Michiko were preparing to leave to go with some of

their ninja in their village on a mission to make money for their village. Located in their

village was various ninja from various locations and past experiences. There was the

also rogue ninja in their village who wanted to escape conviction and live a peaceful life.

They decided that it was time to start showing their son how to use his powers so he was

also preparing to leave as well. As they passed her crib heading to the door Suteki stood

up in her crib and cried out Shuuuu (which sounds like shoe) while stretching her arms

out furiously. Everyone turns around and Kuuseishu runs to her picking her up happily.

You said my name…can you say it again Su-chan, he asks her. She smiles and says Shu-

chan very slowly. Oh my imouto, I shall call you Sumiko (澄子)-chan or

Susumu (進)-chan. His mother walks over to him smiling taking Suteki from him

much to her disapproval. I do like Sumiko-chan because she is and will be a clear pure

thinking child but I think she will prefer Su-chan because it matches Shu-chan don't you

think? Yes, he replies then he takes her from their mother's arms and gently rocks her to

sleep. Her memories jump to her at age six as shown on her birthday cake. She runs

through their large hut excitedly "tanjoubi omedetou"! Her brother appears out of

nowhere causing her to scream out in shock while he laughs at her scared expression. I

really scared you didn't I Su-chan, he teases her. That is not funny nii-chan, you scared

me, she replies frustrated. Then he runs to the door after sensing their parents arrival. She

had watched from the door of their parents home a year ago as they told her nii-chan,

" ki o tsukete kudasai Su-chan". He replied, "Boku ki o tsukeru Sutekihime always", a

new nickname he had given her. Then their parents were gone on a top secrete mission

for the daimyou of the Fire Country never saying when they would return. She comes to

after her flashback and runs after her brother who is standing in the door waving. As she

approaches the door she sees them standing there after hugging and greeting her brother.

"Okaasama…Otousama?" she questions and states at the same time. Her brother walks

up to her and she slightly hides behind him as they approach her kneeling down with their

arms outstretched. Her brother kneels down to her level nudging her forward saying, "Su-

chan…It's Kaachan and Touchan". She then smiles running into their outstretched arms.

Her memories jump to her at age 12 when her brother was in the process of taking over

the clan soon, yet her father had explained that he still had more things to learn and

needed more training. She had just finished training with her mother and she was about

to enter their family's hut when she overheard her father and brother arguing. Dad…I

don't understand…our kekki genki is rival of so many clans that we could easily hold our

own and settle anywhere we want. Son, we still have weaknesses like every other ninja

clan…our reasons for wanting to stay on the move some you are well aware of as the

future leader of this clan, yet the most important is to prevent death, destruction, and

calamity. Our people are too few and too precious to waste on a senseless war just to

settle in someone else's territory besides our clan has an important job to do given to us

by the emperor himself that requires that we are constantly on the move and only we

can do it. The places we stay our powers stay unknown while we perform tasks for our

higher ups and receive compensation to keep our village on the move and supplied. This

is the key to the success of our village. Father, our clan has tripled in size and we could

easily start off as a small village and grow in size. We would be a peaceful village

because we have ninja from all of these different countries and the main members us,

meaning me, you, mom, and sister could protect the whole village while we rise to fame.

We shouldn't have to hide or wander as an unknown clan. We have been given an

unstoppable gift and we should use it to our advantage. Their father sighs…You don't

understand son…maybe these things are to complicated for you to grasp. You're spoiled

rotten and have been protected from witnessing the horrors of an actual war. Do peace

and tranquility mean anything to you? Or do you favor bloodshed and war? Just then she

feels a strong tension in the room so heavy yet so sharp that it pierced her heart and she

rushes into the room calling, Nii-chan, Nii-chan! I did it I finally did it. As she

approaches them she sees her brother glaring at their father and their father sadly shaking

his head at their brother. What is it Suteki, he asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She is stung by his use of her name instead of his endearing nicknames, yet she keeps on

excitedly proclaiming, I shot a spiritual arrow with my spiritual energy using this you see.

She holds up a necklace with a purple diamond pendant in the shape of a circle that as she

holds it up to the light, it turns different shades of purple revealing a five point star on top

of a crescent moon. I'm going to be a powerful Miko (priestess) like mom, she declares.

I'm sure you will…you have gotten stronger because the diamonds changed to a lighter

shade of purple when you held it up, he informs her slightly less annoyed. Well I guess

this is over so lets go so you can show me your progress. Her brother walks out of the hut.

Otousama, she says to annoy him and let him know that she is displeased with him, go

easy on him…I mean it…be nice…he has a hard time as it is. She frowns disapprovingly

at her father then runs out of the hut to catch up to her brother.

**Kakurete means hidden.**

**Katsutoshi actually means clever**

**Senshin is a Japanese martial arts title or concept that means purified spirit. It is a spirit that protects and harmonizes the universe, reconciles discord in the world.**

**Kyuuseishu means savior**

**Suteki is an adj for beautiful**

**Michiko means beautiful for a girl's name**

**imouto menas little sister**

**Sumiko means clear/pure thinking child**

**Susumu means progressing**

**tanjoubi omedetou is an informal way to say happy birthday**

**nii-chan means older brother, a more informal way to address your sibling**

**ki o tsukete kudasai means please take care of your**

**Boku ki o tsukeru means I will take care of **

**Sutekihime is a nickname that I made up, it might not be real but I was saying beautiful princess hime is princess**

**Okaasama and Otousama are mother and father respectively. This way is very formal to show the greatest level of respect and this annoys her father ironically because he rather her use a more intimate informal name for him. **

**Kaachan and Touchan are mother and father respectively and this is what her father would prefer she call him because it is more intimate and informal. Endearing as well. **

**Miko means priestess **


	4. Past of Suteki cont

Her memories then jump to her at age 14. It was two years later and her brother still had

Not taken over as the head of the clan because of their father. They were in their usual

training area in a ne area by the lake. This new area they had settled in was very beautiful

and they had been there for two years this having been the longest they stayed in one

given location. Her brother was encouraging her progress while she focused on hitting

all 25 bull's eyes. He had just given her tips on how to channel her chakra when the

alarm sounds. Sorry Su-chan, but I have to go he says standing up immediately and

looking back at her for a minute longer than usual. You always have to go she said

pouting, but I understand. He gives her a small smile, shrugs, and suddenly disappears

from sight. She grumbles to her self as she continuously shoots arrows at the bull's eye

when she finally comes to notice that she hit all the bull's eyes in just a couple of

seconds. "Hey I hit all the bull's eyes…wait until brother returns he will be so pro…

she is cut off as she hears screaming and thundering booming noises in the near distance.

"What the hell is that, she wonders, I better go check it out and inform touchan and

nii-chan. As she gets closer to the village the screams and noises get louder. "Wait it's

coming from the direction of the village!" She rushes toward the village when she sees

bright bursts of light that look like…"Flames oh no…what the hell happened…is this an

attack…I hope everyone's ok. Kaachan! Touchan! Where's nii-chan?" As she rushes to

the clearing she sees a figure leaving her family's hut. She wants to confront the imposter

but she knows that she was taught that if something like this were to ever happen she was

to find someone to protect her since she has not fully learned how to use her powers. She

runs toward the front door instead. When she reaches the front door she pauses silently

trembling at the eerie feeling overcoming her as a result of the eerie peaceful silence that

overcame the village that was chaotic upon her arrival. She then calls out,

"Kaachan…Touchan, hesitantly. Nii-chan…where are you when I need you,

She thinks to herself. As the door creaks open darkness engulfs her. Hers eyes widen in

Fear after she lights the candle near her that lights all the other candles in a chain reaction

revealing blood splattered everywhere and in tiny puddles on the floor and that's when

she sees them. Her mother and father lying face down in a pool of blood. Her father

laying in front of her mother as if he tried to protect her from something…or someone.

That someone who was standing over in the last corner in the room where the light did

not reach. Her eyes widen in fear and then turn quickly to anger as she yells, "You did

this? You wretch…how dare you kill my mother and father." Just then he walks to the

center of the room where her mother and father laid kneeling by her mother as she

suddenly charges yelling, "Don't you dare touch her" and she aims her arrow at him that

she drew out of rage. Just as she was about to shoot her bow and arrow disappears. You

don't have enough power to focus and successfully shoot that yet especially with your

emotions shot you'll never make a direct hit. Her eyes widen in surprise then relief as

she sees her brother standing in front of her facing the villain. "Nii-chan", she yells

running towards him as he turns to face her. Just then she pauses taking in the situation.

If that man is the villain why is brothers hands the ones dripping in blood she realizes and

Why hasn't he attacked the invader yet, she asks herself. The first thing that came to her

mind as a result of those observations was, "Brother you're hurt…he killed mom and dad

and you're hurt so we have to get out of here if you can't take him. He replied coldly,

Suteki…you don't understand…I'm fine…you're so naïve. She replies stepping closer

to him pleading ignoring what he said, "what are you going on about…we don't have

time…I think everyone in the village is dead…We Have To Get Out Of Here, she

yells as she reaches him tugging on his blood drenched hands. Just then the blood wipes

off revealing perfectly scar free skin. Brother…you're really fine, she asks and states at

the same time. Then whose blood is this she asks her self and him. Just then he punches

her in the stomach causing her to double over. That old worthless piece of shit…he was

always so concerned about his people…I wonder how he sees his people now…they're

all dead that's how they are. I should know because I killed them all…every last one of

them how pathetic really…it seems I was right all along about our kekki genki and now

there is no one to protect and nothing stopping me from power. He lived as a fool and he

died still a fool. You know what he said to me? Protect your sister…take care of her, he

said smirking when she yelled out, "Stop…why…you…it's a lie…you couldn't have...

not my…brother…what did he do to you?" Are you brainwashed, stupid, or just plain

insane he looked at her incredulously. It's okay brother I understand…I shall kill him

for you to free you from this madness she states with a glint of hop in her voice as

she lunges once again at the cloaked figure only to be kicked by her brother. She crashes

into the wall. Then the cloaked figure once again in the dark corner bows saying, "How

rude of me…she's family eh? Nice to meet you, I am Pain. I have recruited your brother

to become one of my paths of Pain as he carries with him the pain of betrayal. This my

dear was all of his doing. I am merely a spectator here and his power is outstanding. I

shall make great use of it. You lie, You made him do this she screams. My, my she's a

stubborn one isn't she…We might have use for her?" he states and questions her brother.

No, she is useless and powerless against me…she'll only slow us down. While she does

Have some useful attributes, she'll never be more powerful than me. Without our parents

she'll have no guidance nor training on how to use these powers nor attain more therefore

she is at a standstill since I have completed my training and she has not and the only

person with the ability to train her to full capacity like me is dead. She has already lost

her will to live…she is coming apart…she is pathetic. "Brother…you…why…why do

you hate me?" she asks as the tears fall down her face as their memories flashed through

her mind and none of them revealed the person who stood before her now because her

nii-chan had never insulted her and was always encouraging and loving towards her

especially. He walks to her and lifts her up by her hair that she kept down as it flowed

to her butt because her brother said he liked it that way and that she looked like his

princess replying "hate you?…why you ask?…to assume that I hate you means to assume

that I loved you…I did not…I merely pitied you being stuck with those idiots as I was.

I wanted to see how much power you could attain on your own like m, however I came to

notice that on your own without the help of others you are weak. You have no self

motivation to achieve great power for your own benefit. The fact that you are crying

before me now shows how pathetic you are…I thought I told you not to cry in front of

me…it disgusts me. He then lifts her up higher by her hair until her ear reaches his mouth

and whispers, "but you're welcome to come at me in a couple of years and test out my

theory. He then swings her through the same wall of the hut by her hair. As she looks up

at the retreating back of her brother through blurry tear stained eyes she remembers the

orders of her mother…(flashback Sasuke cannot see this)… "You're brother will leave

you behind one day but no matter what happens, even if I am not here I will protect you

two. When that day comes I want you to bury all the villagers who die in the sacred

ground around this forest and pray over them. Bury my body and your father's body at

the center. This place will no longer exist to the real world, but you will always be able to

sense our presence here. We will always be with you and we will never desert you. You

remember all of our secret trainings that your father and I taught you from age six and up,

you are to continue them in order to attain great power. There are things only you can do

and you must not show nor tell your brother. Remember the promise. If you come of age

16 and he has not left you yet, then you can show him your true strength and power,

however if he leaves you and becomes a threat to others you must stop him. You must not

take revenge." Sorry mom…you were right, however I will kill him. "When you attain

your father's strength and a understanding of your powers then you can remove this

bracelet, however you must wear it close to your heart. Show it only to those you trust for

it will be invisible to the human eyes and protected from all jitsu. It symbolizes that I am

always with you. When I die my power will transfer to you through this bracelet. You

will know when you have attained your full power because you will encounter great

sadness as the quest for and receiving powers is a very sad fate for miko's. You will

know when you've reached the center of the forest that our village will currently inhabit

because there you will find the katana of our ancestors buried there. Mom, that's where

you kept it? Yes, I never thought I would need it, but the time has come and it was

always destined to go to you. This katana holds the power of the generations of mikos.

Even though there are very few left please be careful because evil priestesses and priests

desire these weapons as well. As she follows her mother's orders, she gives everyone a

proper burial. It takes three days and she doesn't eat much after looking for and finding

all the bodies minus one. Finally on the eighth day she finds the strength and will power

to bury her parents in the center of the forest which was also the center of their ruined

village. As she digs she finally comes upon a case with her mother's seal on it. She

does the incantation her mother taught her break the seal and there she finds the katana.

She then buries her parents and after praying over them she says the time transcending

incantation her mother taught her. After that is done she sees a flash and a feeling of

peace and tranquility wash over her as she feels her mother's aura surrounding her,

almost like she is there with her She feels her eyes slightly watering yet nothing falls as

her brother's words pierce her like a knife "_The fact that you are crying _

_before me now shows how pathetic you are…I thought I told you not to cry in front of _

_me…it disgusts me."_ I don't have time to cry she firmly states to her self as her resolve

forms solid and absolute. I must defeat him before he becomes a burden to others, I must

get stronger. She begins practicing with her sword and her purifying spirit bow and

arrow. Six hours for the sword, six for the bow and arrows, one hour for combinations of

both, two hours for chakra control, 2 hours for nature manipulation, one hour for barrier

manipulation, and six hours to eat and sleep. After two days she can walk on water, but

it's not enough. As her food supply runs low she decides to go scout out the nearest

village. She leaves her village and walks toward the place where she recalled the next

village was. When she gets there however, it is in total ruins and there seemed to be no

living person present. My, my did you do all of this she hears someone ask from behind

her. I wonder what power you have, eh? The person continues. Who are you and what

business do you have here with me she replied coldly. Oh aren't you the presumptuous

one…I was merely passing by when I came upon this village and what do I have here,

one single alive person and a dead village with no bodies in sight? I wonder… but I

consider myself a collector of sorts. Collector, she turns facing the man. That's right,

he replies smirking at her like the snake he looks like, all those who desire power or

to serve me come with me…you are alone are you not…come with me little girl. Who

are you, she questions him. My name is Orochimaru and you? Do you even have a name

my dear? I'm not your dear…I know your type and I hate you already I just needed to

make myself clear, yet you will serve my purpose just fine therefore I will come with

you. What have we here…another arrogant one…why you remind me of my Sasuke.

Come I shall tell you about him…It's Suteki. Suteki eh…such a fitting name for a

beautiful girl indeed…come I might have use for you yet. Who knows…if you please

me greatly I shall let you meet him and you two could be friends. I have no need for such

things. Even powerful friends that you can practice with eh? At that she contemplates this

and vows to train and until she can battle this Sasuke person and prove her strength. The

last thing Sasuke sees, however is her meeting with Orochimaru and her deciding to go

with him.


	5. Revealed Past of Uchiha Sasuke

_recap: __The_ _last thing Sasuke sees, however is her meeting with Orochimaru and her deciding to go_ _with him._

She takes her hand down and they look into each other's eyes. Then Sasuke clenches his

fists and grits his teeth. You must kill him he states. Then we must not stop he continues.

She looks up giving him a half smile. As they get back to their training she thinks of all

the things she had not told him. Her mother's full orders, nor the location of her village

that only she could access at any time but hadn't returned for fear of it being discovered.

All the things that existed there in her village if fallen into the wrong hands could prove

fatal. Her daydreaming cost her as she slammed into the wall. She then passed out

slumping to the floor falling into a deep sleep. Sasuke picked her up gently and carried

her to her room behind their training area. As he gently laid her on her bed he thought of

all the things she had shown him. He had no time for other people's problems, yet he

could not deny how they shared a similar experience. Someone else understood how he

felt…his pain…he thought as he looked at her peaceful face. Suteki woke up with alarm.

She had fallen asleep and that was all she remembered. How long was I sleep she thought

to herself. She then felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as she cursed out

"SHIT…What the hell…You hit your head pretty hard replied Sasuke, I figured you

would be dizzy when you woke up. What the hell are you doing here, she questioned him.

Isn't it obvious…I brought you food and something to drink now eat. We were training

and an attack you usually would dodge or block you didn't…you needed food and rest he

replied indifferently trying to hide his concern. I'm not hungry she replied nonchalantly.

Look I don't care one way or the other if you stave to death but if you are to be my

partner it is essential that you eat to regain your strength so we can start training. Am I

clear? He got no response so he commanded her forcefully, "It's an order…now eat." He

walked out of her room into the training area. Why that little…she sighs then starts to eat.

Her mind is so consumed with the blurry images she remembered from his past and her

curiosity at his reaction at clearly viewing her past since she had focused most of the

small power she had in her weakened state into him seeing her past more clearly. She

couldn't remember why she should have even showed him nor why she wanted him to

know when she had told no one else. Why did she trust him she pondered so deep into

her thoughts as she slowly ate that she did not notice him walk into her room even though

he was standing over her while she sat curled up on her bed. Are you done yet he asks out

of no where which almost caused her to jump out of her skin but instead her head shot up

a surprised look on her face. Umm…she then looks down at her plate as a tiny blush

heats up her pale cheeks as she notices that there isn't any food left on the plate. Yeah she

quickly replied handing him the plate. As soon as he turned to leave out of her room her

stomach growled in protest and he cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. Without turning

around he says to no one in particular I guess not…I'll get some more food then. As he

proceeds to walk out of her room once again she calls out, "Hey…why are you trying to

help me?" He stops in his tracks and turns back to look at her coldly replying, "It's none

of your concern…I am not helping you I must get stronger too." May I take a look she

asks him. He lifts an eyebrow at her request. She then stands up walking over to him and

she touches his face as all his childhood memories flood through her mind clearly like

hers flew through his. Now that she was well rested and fed she focused all her power on

reading his memories which caused him to recall them with her as he remembered his

past. She especially focuses on the man in his memories with the Sharingan like Sasuke

that he calls Itachi or nii-chan. His memories jump to him

entering an academy and being doted on by a sensei just to be told by his father to

_become a fine Shinobi like your brother_. Then him being doted on by other students for

his last name to him overhearing his father praising his brother for joining the ANBU

Squad. Then to him practicing vigorously having to be healed by his mother who tells

him that he doesn't have to push himself so hard and who also admits that his brother is

special after revealing to Sasuke that his brother one year advancement. She sees him

receive his report card happily and give it to his father only to be regarded indifferently

and once again told to _Keep this up and become a fine Shinobi like your brother_ then

walking away. She could tell he was disappointed as his father seemed to be the person

he wanted to impress and whom he wanted to acknowledge him. She sees him awake to

hear his father and his brother having a disagreement which results in his father doting on

his brother again and he is then caught. She then sees him and his brother having a

conversation while his brother explains the consequences of being _top notch_ while

Sasuke complains to him about him basically taking all the attention. She then sees their

conversation interrupted by some clansman who are in rage looking for his brother about

missing people. She hears the suspicions of the clansman against his brother about a

suicide drowning of his best friend Shisui. She then watches them leave after basically

saying that they think his brother killed his best friend. Then she watches as his brother

declares they just come out and say that they are suspicious of him and Sharingans are

ignited as they threaten him to not betray the clan. She watches as Itachi quickly beats the

clansmen sneering at them. She then hears Sasuke yell at his brother to stop only to see

his father approach questioning Itachi after telling him to stop as well. She hears his

brother's reply as to his absence at a meeting the night before being to reach the height of

his capacity and then quickly declaring that he lost hope for their pathetic clan. She hears

Sasuke tells his brother to stop which his brother gets on his knees apologizing and

instead of allowing his son to be arrested their father takes full responsibly for his son and

his behavior begging the police force. She watches as Sasuke's brother is shunned in

disappointment by his father while Sasuke is acknowledged finally by their father and

showed their famous ninjutsu Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. She felt Sasuke's

disappointment at his failure to impress his father with their famous ninjutsu only to be

told he was not at Itachi's level yet as his father walks away in disappointment. She

watches as he practices the ninjutsu ferociously before getting his father to see his

improvement. She watches as the flames proudly sprout out of his mouth filling the lake.

She feels his disappoint watching his father silently turning his back on him again in

disappointment turn to happiness as he is finally acknowledged by his father then to

surprise as he is told not to follow after his brother. She saw young eight year old Sasuke

ask his brother to teach him Shuriken Jutsu and his brother reply that he is busy. She

watched his brother _thoink_ him in the head as she assumed this was their type of bonding

whereas her brother gave her hugs while calling her endearing nicknames. She watched

an annoyed and disappointed Sasuke watch his brother leave. She watched as an

uncertain Sasuke ask his mother if he was just his brother's replacement. She heard as his

mother reassures him explaining his father's hard position as a leader. She hears as a

reassured Sasuke is happy at finding out the reason behind his father's actions and that

his father highly regards him for being him and not Itachi by his mom. She watched as a

uncertain Sasuke asks his father if other levels of Sharingan exist as he is told about the

Mangekyou Sharingan and is left to wonder what his father thinks of him and his brother

yet again as he notices the tension between his father and brother. She watched confused

Sasuke ask his parents why his brother didn't want to hang with him. She watched as

determined Sasuke ran to his Shuriken training. She knew he shared the same dream as

her, to surpass their older brothers who left a big hole to fill. She saw Sasuke return late

from his training. She sees a figure with the Sharingan glowing in the moonlight and feels

the same ominous feeling he does. She sees dead bodies lying all over the floor. She feels

his anxiety as he rushes to his house. She hears someone forbade him not to come in. She

feels his fear as he wills himself to enter his house. She sees the figure standing over his

father and mother whom are lying dead in the middle of the house. She notices that his

father seemed to have been trying to protect his mother as well from the position they

were lying in. She sees a confused Sasuke question his brother whom he automatically

assumes is the culprit leaving her to question her own sanity at thinking her brother was

not the culprit even as the clues were thrown in her face back to back. She sees and feels

his brother use the Mangekyou Sharingan on him as he goes into an alter reality only to

relive through the pain of seeing all his loved ones brutally killed. She sees him fall to the

floor from unbearable mental and emotional pain. She hears him question his brother why.

She hears his brother respond that they were merely a measuring stick to test himself. She

sees and hears an enraged Sasuke gets up and lunges at his brother to attack while calling

his reason bullshit. She feels the physical pain from Sasuke getting hit in the stomach by

his brother. She sees Sasuke fall down to the floor withering in pain. She feels Sasuke's

fear as he declares he's scared and runs out of the house his brother pursuing him. She

hears Sasuke beg his brother not to kill him then she hears his brother coldly reply _You're _

_not even worth killing…If you want to kill me…Live miserably…Hate me…Survive _

_through the ugliness…Run…Run…Learn to survive. _She watches as his brother declares

that he wanted to ascertain Sasuke's capacity. She hears as he explains how he conned

Sasuke for that reason and for that reason why he was going to let Sasuke live to seek

revenge. She heard as the requirement to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan was to kill his

closest friend. She heard as Itachi admitted to killing his best friend to attain the eye and

that under the 7th Tatami matt lied the clan's secret meeting place that held the purpose

the doujutsu or eye jutsu of the Uchiha clan really served. She heard as Sasuke was once

again dismissed by his brother telling him to only come before him when they had the

same eyes. She watched as Sasuke woke up thinking it was just a dream only to rush back

to his clan's village and find it deserted as he relived all the painful lonely memories of

his interactions with the people their… his family when they were all alive. She felt his

pain as he cried in his house. She watched as his smile was forever wiped from his face

replaced with a scowl and as he made the promise to himself to live only for revenge in

deep cold parts of the shifting waters of his heart. She realized that they were now aware

that they were on the same waves. She saw a glimpse of a blond haired blue eyed boy

who flashed across his memories and who seemed to have a sense of loneliness as well.

She removed her hand as they silently looked off to the side.


End file.
